The present invention relates to an improved drainage bag for the human body of the type referred to as urostomy drainage bags, ileostomy drainage bags, colostomy drainage bags, and the like. The bag is designed to enhance the comfort of its wearer, to permit the use of the bag for greater periods of time, to permit the bags to be more easily worn and more flexible in their use, and to permit their use in a more convenient manner.
A drainage bag for the human body is necessary for persons who have undergone surgery such as a colostomy, ileostomy, urostomy or the like. Such surgical procedures often involve the diversion of the intestines or other parts of the human body through the person's abdominal wall to form a stoma which permits the discharge and drainage from the human body of waste products such as fecal matter or urine. This drainage through the stoma is with little or no control by the person having the operation and it is necessary to provide a container such as a drainage bag affixed to the body over the stoma to receive such drainage.
Presently the most widely used bags are of a disposable plastic nature which hang down from the front of the body and are removed and thrown away as such becomes necessary. The bag adjacent the skin of the body is of a plastic and impermeable nature which is uncomfortable to wear when hot and frequently is irritating to the skin. Usually this type of bag is supported at the top which lacks convenience and comfort and the bag usually lays in a manner that is to the front, making it uncomfortable and protrudes in an objectional manner during normal usage.